


I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face (FR)

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M, Frank est un joueur de hockey, Karen est patineuse artistique, cherchez pas c'est comme ça
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Ou : l'AU Jeux Olympiques super en retard que personne n'a demandé.Frank est un joueur de hockey en fin de carrière. Karen est une patineuse artistique qui a une chance unique. Ils se rencontrent lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture à PyeongChang."C'était une soirée spectaculaire, et elle n'en perdit pas une miette, sachant que c'était l'un de ces moments dont on entend toujours parler - quelque chose à se rappeler pour toujours. Et quand elle fouillait la foule à sa recherche, pour s'apercevoir à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait déjà les yeux rivés sur elle, c'était agréable d'avoir autre chose à blâmer pour la façon dont son cœur lui martelait la poitrine."
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I didn't know I was lonely 'til I saw your face (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Didn’t Know I Was Lonely ‘Til I Saw Your Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184006) by [theshipsfirstmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsfirstmate/pseuds/theshipsfirstmate). 

> Titre tiré de _I wanna get better_, par Bleachers. Merci à theshipsfirstmate pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son oeuvre.
> 
> NdT : J'ai fait de mon mieux pour employer les bons termes, qu'il s'agisse de patinage artistique comme de hockey, mais malgré mes recherches il est fort possible qu'il y ait des erreurs. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler en commentaire ^^

« Oh mon Dieu, _il _est _là_. »

La voix de Foggy traverse sa concentration d'avant programme, une brume dense que leur coach, Ellison, appelle parfois la "purée de pois".

« Qui ? » Karen se tourne pour voir devant qui se pâme son partenaire, probablement l'une ou l'autre légende du patinage. Foggy connaît littéralement tout le monde, même les étoiles les plus mineures de la discipline, dont elle a à peine entendu parler. Venir aux JO avec lui c'est un peu comme babysitter un gamin de douze ans extrêmement bavard pendant une sortie scolaire, et ce n'est encore que le troisième jour.

Mais quand il pointe les gradins, bouche bée, Karen suit des yeux le doigt tendu si ostensible que c'en est embarrassant, jusqu'à sentir ses oreilles rougir en reconnaissant un visage familier. « Le _Punisher_ assiste à une épreuve de patinage artistique, putain. »

Elle reporte vivement les yeux sur la glace avant que Foggy ou quelqu'un d'autre ait une chance d'examiner son expression, mais elle peut sentir ses joues la trahir en s'enflammant et fait une rapide prière silencieuse pour que Foggy ne la laisse pas tomber pendant leur programme. Elle pourrait bien faire fondre la glace et la traverser.

« Il est probablement venu avec Billy Russo, » fait remarquer Trish qui a tout entendu parce que le banc pour la compétition par équipes est si petit qu'ils sont pratiquement tous assis les uns sur les autres. « La copine de Russo patine pour la Grande-Bretagne.

— Ou peut-être qu'il est juste là pour nous encourager, » intervient Sarah depuis le sol. David et elle sont déjà en train de s'étirer, ce que Karen trouve un peu dingue, parce qu'ils ont genre, deux heures avant l'échauffement pour la danse sur glace. « Vous savez, faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe ?

— Tu penses vraiment que le _Punisher _est du genre à jouer les pom-pom girls ? » s'interroge Foggy, incrédule, et Karen lui flanque une tape sur la jambe.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, » aboie-t-elle, heureuse que son partenaire sache qu'il ne faut pas prendre ses sautes d'humeur trop au sérieux quand ils doivent patiner ensemble dans moins d'une heure. « On dirait une groupie. C'est pas un superhéros.

— Il pourrait aussi bien en être un, » note David, avec assez de révérence dans la voix pour qu'elle lui jette un regard noir à lui aussi. « C'est, genre, le dernier grand homme fort de l'ère moderne de la NHL. Ce gars est une légende.

— Ouais, mais je suppose que tu l'appelles juste Frank, hein, Kar ? » Foggy la taquine, mais à la seconde où les mots sortent de sa bouche, c'est comme s'il savait qu'il en a trop dit. Il se fige, prêt à encaisser un regard noir, mais Karen se contente de grimacer en réponse, passant en revue une dizaine de façons de minimiser la chose - tout en se maudissant silencieusement pour avoir un peu trop bavardé durant leur session d'entraînement matinale.

« Attends un peu, » David se lève brusquement, un peu de travers parce qu'il n'a encore mis qu'un seul patin, « tu le _connais_ ? »

Elle ne fait que rougir de plus belle.

* * *

**Premier jour - Cérémonie d'ouverture**

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce n'était rien du tout. Vraiment.

C'était moins de cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne soient tous supposés commencer à marcher dans le stade de PyeongChang dans un semblant d'ordre pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, et Karen était pliée en deux, en train d'essayer de refaire les lacets rouges de ses bottes Team USA qu'elle s'était juré de brûler sitôt qu'elle remettrait le pied sur le sol américain. Elle était restée aux côtés de Foggy et des Lieberman presque toute la soirée, mais la foule avait commencé à se refermer sur elle à la seconde où elle s'était accroupie, et quelques secondes plus tard elle était à terre, en train d'agiter les bras pour essayer d'éviter la cavalcade de quelques centaines de chaussures identiques.

Soudain, deux mains l'avaient attrapée par les côtés, et remise sur ses pieds presque sans effort. Elle se retourna, s'attendant à voir un membre de son équipe ou l'un de leurs coachs, mais se trouva face à une paire d'yeux expressifs qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Son bonnet bleu marine était largement enfoncé sur ses cheveux bouclés, mais ça ne dissimulait en rien le fait qu'il était très séduisant. Une mâchoire volontaire, une barbe sombre et bien entretenue qui entourait un vague sourire. Et ces _yeux_, chaleureux et pétillants et qui plissaient juste un peu dans les coins.

« _Wow_. » Elle l'avait carrément dit à voix haute, heureuse à l'idée que la froideur de l'air dissimulerait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues sous le coup de l'embarras. Enfin, son cerveau finit par lui fournir les bons mots. « Je veux dire, merci.

— Pas de problème, m'dame. Désolé pour les gars. » Par chance l'homme ignora sa bévue, désignant le groupe bruyant qui avait commencé à s'agiter autour d'eux. « C'est une bande de vauriens.

— Ce n'est rien. » Elle resta figée, en train de le fixer, avant de se rendre compte à quel point c'était étrange et de lui tendre instinctivement la main.

« Karen Page. Patinage artistique en couple. » La présentation était devenue naturelle depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Village Olympique quelques jours plus tôt, même si elle lui faisait encore l'impression d'une introduction en camp d'été.

« Frank Castle. » C'était pour _ça_ qu'il lui semblait familier, pensa Karen, avant de remarquer à quel point sa main était chaude. « Je, euh, je joue au hockey.

— Oui, » admit-elle, timidement, en remettant ses gants, même si sa main droite lui semblait avoir pris feu à son contact. « Je sais.

— Ouais ?

— Eh bien, vous autres hockeyeurs passez à la télé un peu plus souvent que le reste d'entre nous. »

Il sourit alors, une inflexion tordue mais sincère de ses lèvres sous un nez qui avait l'air d'avoir été cassé quelques fois de trop. « Je suppose que oui. » Et c'était comme si elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui rendre son sourire.

« Donc le patinage en couple, c'est celui où on fait des pirouettes, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il après une autre pause, alors que l'agitation de la foule autour d'eux semblait s'apaiser pour le moment. Peut-être bien qu'elle avait renâclé en réponse. « Avec les arabesques, les sequins, et du Coldplay ?

— Vous devez penser à la danse sur glace, » répondit-elle, peut-être un peu trop froidement. Ça avait tendance à arriver quand vous aviez expliqué la même chose des milliers de fois. « Nous sommes ceux qui font de vrais sauts. »

Il semblait un peu contrit, aussi elle ajouta, « Mais oui, il y a toujours des sequins. Et du Coldplay. »

Une autre ombre de sourire lui avait relevé le coin des lèvres, si décalé par rapport à son image que l'estomac de Karen en avait fait un soubresaut. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas le temps d'examiner ce qui était en train de se passer, pourquoi elle avait l'impression de se sentir réagir jusqu'aux orteils à ses moindres changements d'expression. Mais c'était tout de même présent.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, m'dame. Tout ce que je connais du patinage, vraiment, c'est aller vite et envoyer valser les gars dans l'autre maillot contre les bandes. »

Elle rit, « Effectivement, » mais une annonce au haut-parleur couvrit sa voix, et puis la foule avait commencé à se déplacer pour de bon. Quand elle eut enfin repéré Foggy, en train de discuter avec quelques joueuses de l'équipe de hockey féminin, elle sut qu'il était temps de laisser ce… moment, ce quoi que ce soit, derrière elle - même si une voix au fond de son esprit lui hurlait le contraire.

Elle se retourna vers Frank pour lui dire au revoir et il était en train de la regarder, avec une expression indéchiffrable qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis, soudain, elle était en train de dire autre chose qu'au revoir.

« Vous savez, si vous avez le temps, vous devriez venir et regarder ce que nous autres savons faire avec des dents de pointe. » C'était une tentative de drague flagrante, et qui lui ressemblait si peu qu'elle serra les poings par réflexe, momentanément frustrée que ses gants l'empêchent d'enfoncer les ongles dans ses paumes.

Mais il sourit, d'un large sourire qui découvrait ses dents, et une sorte d'énergie vertigineuse bouillonna en elle. Ça donnait un peu l'impression d'une victoire inattendue. « Peut-être que je viendrai. »

Elle lutta pour traverser la foule et rattraper Foggy, mais quand il lui demanda où elle avait disparu, elle se contenta de l'ignorer, tout en résistant à l'envie de regarder derrière elle. C'était leur moment de célébration, et Karen était fière de lui tenir la main et d'entrer avec lui dans le stade, fière de saluer des milliers de spectateurs, fière de célébrer ce qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils avaient accompli. C'était une soirée spectaculaire, et elle n'en perdit pas une miette, sachant que c'était l'un de ces moments dont on entend toujours parler - quelque chose à se rappeler pour toujours.

Et quand elle fouillait la foule à sa recherche, pour s'apercevoir à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait déjà les yeux rivés sur elle, c'était agréable d'avoir autre chose à blâmer pour la façon dont son cœur lui martelait la poitrine.

* * *

**Troisième jour - Compétition en équipe, programme libre**

« On s'est rencontrés à la cérémonie d'ouverture, » dit-elle simplement à ses coéquipiers, espérant que le sommet inintéressant de l'iceberg suffira à détourner leur attention. Mais avant qu'ils puissent poser davantage de questions, Foggy se lève et Karen se rend compte, l'estomac de plomb, qu'il est temps pour eux de s'échauffer.

Sauvée par le gong. Mais pas vraiment.

Elle a perdu sa concentration, tellement secouée par la présence de Frank - et par la résurgence de l'adrénaline qui n'a pas réellement quitté ses veines depuis deux jours - qu'elle se sent presque instable, même sur ses patins porte-bonheur. Elle connaît leur programme libre si bien qu'elle serait probablement capable de le réaliser les yeux fermés, mais elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi peu préparée avant une performance depuis des années.

« Ça va ? » Quand elle lève les yeux vers son partenaire tandis qu'ils mettent le pied sur la glace, elle reconnaît son expression. C'est la même qu'il a eue juste avant leur première prestation aux championnats du monde junior il y a tant d'années. Quoi qu'il ait vu à l'époque, ça l'avait poussé à attraper la corbeille à papier la plus proche à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais ils s'en étaient tout de même sortis avec la médaille d'argent.

Karen n'est pas sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux aura autant de chance cette fois.

« Ça va. »

Elle sait qu'il peut se rendre compte qu'elle ment, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à y faire maintenant. Karen est plutôt impressionnée par le fait que sa bouche a été capable de former n'importe quel mot par-dessus le vacarme que fait son cerveau, un rappel constant :_ il est là, il est là, il est là._

« Écoute, je suis désolé d'avoir vendu la mèche. » Foggy regarde les lames de ses patins fendre la glace, incapable de croiser son regard. « Je n'ai pas réalisé…

— Il n'y a rien à réaliser. » Elle l'interrompt avec fermeté, comme si cela pouvait devenir la vérité. Comme si elle maîtrisait quoi que ce soit. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

Leur échauffement se passe plutôt bien, mais cela ne fait rien pour ses nerfs comme c'est le cas d'habitude. Karen n'en est même pas surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment espéré. Elle est à cran quand ils quittent la glace pour attendre leur tour, et ils savent tous les deux pourquoi.

« Kar -

— Foggy, stop. » Elle se détestera à jamais si elle fait tout foirer, et elle ne peut plus supporter l'anxiété dans sa voix. Elle a juste besoin de patiner. « Vraiment, ça va. Promis. »

* * *

**Deuxième jour - Compétition en équipe, programme court**

La seconde fois qu'elle avait croisé Frank, ça n'avait pas été rien. Loin de là.

C'était juste une nuit plus tard, mais Karen commençait à apprendre que le temps passait différemment aux JO. Les jours ressemblent plus à des décennies quand deux semaines de compétition font toute la différence entre succès et échec - le point culminant d'une carrière, ou la déception d'une vie.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait l'impression de flotter quelque part entre les deux.

Elle s'était assise à une table du salon de l'équipe, pour re-regarder leur programme court sur l'ordinateur portable d'Ellison. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de son coach lui dire qu'il n'y aurait rien sur la vidéo qui ne s'y trouvait pas les vingt ou trente premières fois qu'elle l'avait passée au crible, mais elle ramena tout de même le curseur au début, rajusta les écouteurs sur ses tempes et recommença. C'était quelque chose à faire, quelque chose pour se distraire des limbes d'entre deux performances et de l'énergie nerveuse qui menaçait de la consumer.

Ils devraient faire mieux dans le programme libre et tout le monde le savait - Foggy et elle plus que quiconque. Son partenaire avait accepté de regarder le programme court à plusieurs reprises, mais l'avait laissée seule au bout d'une demi-douzaine de fois, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de scruter le moindre cafouillage, le moindre faux pas d'un programme qui était déjà dans le rétroviseur. Mais Karen continuait, sachant qu'il leur faudrait être aussi proche que possible de la perfection pour décrocher une médaille. Peut-être que la réponse se trouvait dans ces quelques minutes.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et l'espace d'une seconde, quand elle vit le visage de Frank juste derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur, elle pensa être en train de l'imaginer. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois de la journée.

Mais il parla. « Re salut.

— Salut, » souffla-t-elle en baissant ses écouteurs, les joues déjà en train de s'empourprer. C'était mieux que "Wow", au moins.

« C'est étonnant de te voir ici.

— C'est étonnant de te voir à un moment où je ne suis pas sur le point de me faire piétiner par l'équipe. » Elle sourit à sa propre réplique, et sentit son cœur entamer un solo de batterie dans sa poitrine quand il lui rendit son sourire.

« Soirée film. » Frank replia un pouce par-dessus son épaule, et Karen remarqua pour la première fois l'attroupement de jeunes hommes avachis sur les canapés et les fauteuils en face de la plus grande télé de la pièce. « Désolé si on te dérange.

— Non, pas du tout. » Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une façon polie de dire qu'elle avait été trop perdue dans ses pensées pour seulement remarquer leur arrivée. « Je tue juste le temps en attendant que ma coloc et ses, euh, amis aient fini dans notre chambre. »

Il fronça les sourcils - d'une manière adorable, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer - jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève ostensiblement les yeux, essayant en vain de ne pas rougir davantage, et que le déclic se fasse.

« Ah, » dit-il avec un petit rire. « Ouais, c'est exactement le genre d'histoire que j'essaie d'éviter aux garçons, tu vois ? Je veux dire, c'est que le deuxième jour.

— Ouais, je vois. » Elle avait soufflé sa réponse sans même réfléchir, parce que le pouvoir de distraction de son charme un peu rude semblait être plus concentré encore en l'absence d'une foule de fêtards autour d'eux. « Je veux dire… je ne vois pas vraiment, pas personnellement. Mais c'est plutôt noble de ta part. »

Frank secoua la tête, mais se rapprocha un peu, les bras posés sur la table près de l'ordinateur - comme s'il refusait le compliment, tout en cherchant d'où il était venu.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? » C'était une offre amicale, mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle vit dans ses pupilles l'éclat de quelque chose, qui sembla faire monter la température ambiante de plusieurs degrés. Elle faillit tirer sur le col de son t-shirt comme un personnage de dessin animé dans l'embarras, mais l'énergie nerveuse se mua en circonspection presque immédiatement.

Karen s'était rendu compte la nuit dernière à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux - quand elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui longtemps après la fin des festivités de la cérémonie d'ouverture - et plus encore quand elle avait continué d'être préoccupée dans la matinée. Maintenant, Frank était de retour devant elle, avec un demi-sourire qui semblait dire qu'il avait lui aussi pensé à elle. La houle au creux de son estomac lui laissait la vague sensation d'être en train de tendre la langue vers une pile 9 volts. _Dangereux._

« Je ne devrais pas. » Elle revint momentanément à l'écran dans une tentative de rassembler ses esprits. Foggy et elle n'avaient pas été au top aujourd'hui, se rappela-t-elle, et elle ne voyait rien à blâmer en dehors de sa propre distraction. Elle se sentait comme une enfant, à perdre la tête sur un coup de cœur - et aux Jeux Olympiques, en plus de ça. « Je dois… encore regarder ça, étudier pour la compétition individuelle. Je, euh, je flippe un peu.

— Okay. » Frank acquiesça, mais ne se leva pas pour partir, de la même façon qu'elle ne fit pas mine de relancer la vidéo.

Alors elle continua de parler. « Il faut qu'on fasse mieux dans le programme libre. Pour l'équipe, » lui dit-elle, avec une conviction plus profonde qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue. « On n'est pas supposés finir sur le podium, Foggy et moi, mais l'équipe a une bonne chance, et on ne peut pas juste être le maillon faible - surtout qu'on était même pas censés être là, à la base. »

Frank avait de nouveau l'air confus, et Karen réalisa un peu tard qu'elle venait de déverser son monologue intérieur devant un homme qu'elle connaissait littéralement depuis la veille. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, au final, c'était qu'elle avait du mal à garder ses lacets noués ; et pourtant elle était là, en train d'afficher ses états d'âme comme un de ces badges de collection sur son sweat Team USA. C'était ce qu'elle aurait été censée dire à Foggy, ou à Ellison, sans en avoir été capable.

Alors pourquoi lui ? Elle se demanda combien de ces moments totalement contraires à ses habitudes pouvaient être mis sur le dos de l'effet intimidant des Jeux. À quel point elle devrait s'enfoncer dans le déni pour neutraliser sa réaction à Frank Castle et à ses yeux si profonds et compréhensifs.

« On est les suppléants. » Elle n'oublierait jamais le matin où ils avaient reçu le coup de fil, la nouvelle que le malheur et la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre seraient leur ticket, à Foggy et elle, pour tout ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. « On n'est là que parce que Misty Knight s'est cassé le bras.

— Ah, » acquiesça Frank, avec l'air de réfléchir. « Eh bien, vous êtes là quand même, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire que c'est là que vous êtes censés être. »

Une douzaine de personnes lui avait dit à peu près la même chose au cours des dernières semaines, quand il lui était arrivé de montrer sa culpabilité. Mais l'assurance de Frank la toucha effectivement, en partie grâce à sa sincérité quand il poursuivit :

« Crois-moi, dit-il doucement. Je connais ce sentiment. »

Karen hocha la tête en réponse, en partie à court de mots et en partie hésitante à laisser voir qu'elle avait passé un bout de temps la nuit précédente à faire des recherches, en ouvrant un onglet incognito pour chercher son nom sur Google comme s'il s'agissait d'un genre de secret honteux.

Lâché par sa septième équipe de la NHL peu avant que la Ligue annonce qu'elle n'enverrait pas de joueurs aux Jeux d'Hiver 2018, la page de profil qu'elle avait lue disait que les chances pour Frank de signer dans une des ligues européennes étaient minces. Les commotions commençaient à s'accumuler, et il avait passé les tests physiques de justesse la dernière fois. L'ironie, notait le rédacteur, était que n'importe quelle équipe aurait de la chance de l'avoir - le "Punisher", le meneur d'hommes, l'homme fort prodigue qui avait canalisé la tragédie de sa vie personnelle dans chaque coup qu'il avait donné sur la glace - mais aucune ne serait capable de prendre le risque. Une source proche de son agent ajoutait qu'après des mois de résistance, ils pensaient qu'il commençait enfin à se faire à l'idée de raccrocher les patins pour de bon. Ces Jeux Olympiques seraient probablement la dernière opportunité de gloire de Frank Castle.

« Je sais que je devrais seulement me sentir honorée d'être ici, » admit Karen, en grande partie à elle-même, tandis qu'elle pensait à la gloire, à la fierté, à tous ces mots dorés qu'on aime à accrocher au cou des Olympiens. « Mais chaque fois que je dois parler à des reporters, ils me le rappellent, et j'ai juste l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Tu te sens honoré d'être là ? »

Ce n'est qu'après avoir posé la question que Karen se rendit compte que Frank était la première personne à laquelle elle avait parlé depuis leur arrivée en Corée qui ne lui donnait pas l'impression de crouler sous le poids de ses attentes.

« Je me sens surtout comme un vieil homme grincheux, » répondit-il, avec un regard circulaire sur le salon. « Ou une babysitter glorifiée.

— Hey, j'ai été babysitter, » intervint-elle avec un sourire, soulagée que la conversation semble prendre un tour plus léger. « Laisse-moi te dire qu'une médaille olympique est un sacré bon salaire. »

Il sourit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait le voir sourire. Quand est-ce que ça avait eu le temps d'arriver ? « Eh bien, il risque de falloir un miracle pour qu'on décroche une médaille, mais ne dis pas ça aux gars, d'accord ? »

Karen acquiesça, promettant le secret. « Enfin, ajouta Frank, ça m'a évité d'avoir à frapper à toutes les portes du Village pour te trouver. »

C'était une approche tellement bateau, mais qui lui était venu si aisément et avec tant de sincérité que Karen se figea, à court de réplique. Tant bien que mal, tout ce qu'elle put sortir fut son nom. « Frank… »

Il se contenta de ciller lentement et de soupirer, et elle n'était aucunement en état pour essayer d'interpréter ses réactions. « Écoute, je n'essaie pas de foutre en l'air tes révisions ou quoi que ce soit. » Elle n'était pas surprise qu'il cherche une porte de sortie, mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'il se rétracte ou non. « C'est juste - c'est bon de te revoir. Peut-être que tu voudrais faire une petite pause et finir le film avec nous ? »

Il la jouait détaché maintenant, même si Karen était certaine qu'ils avaient tous les deux le même puissant sentiment d'anticipation dans leurs veines. Elle pouvait le voir sur son visage. Elle se demanda si ça se voyait sur le sien.

« Et puis, tu sais déjà ce qui a foiré, » ajouta Frank en pointant l'écran, le coin des yeux légèrement plissé. « Tu n'as pas tout à fait complété le double axel, de justesse, et ton mec était un peu en avance pour le toe loop. Il t'attendait, c'est pour ça qu'il a trébuché. »

Karen le fixa stupidement durant une bonne seconde, en ouvrant et en refermant la bouche comme un poisson rouge, jusqu'à ce que son sourire amical se fasse un peu penaud. « J'ai fait quelques recherches. »

Sa vie avait été mise sens dessus dessous au cours des dernières semaines, mais rien peut-être ne l'avait autant surprise que ces mots. « Toi, tu as fait des recherches. Sur moi ? »

Frank haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'en était pas arrivé à identifier un toe loop moins de vingt-quatre heures après avoir confondu patinage artistique et danse sur glace. « Je voulais surtout savoir si toi et ton euh, partenaire -

— Foggy. » Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle remplit le blanc, mais son esprit était encore en train de tournoyer et elle était même surprise que ses lèvres puissent seulement former le moindre mot.

« C'est ça, Foggy, continua-t-il avec un petit rire. Enfin bon, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas un de ces couples dans la vraie vie. Mariés, ou amoureux ou quoi, tu vois ? »

Elle renâcla tout de bon cette fois. « Pas moyen. Foggy est mon frère de toutes les façons possibles, si ce n'est biologiquement. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas des danseurs sur glace, on n'arriverait jamais à faire gober toute cette guimauve.

— Peut-être avec suffisamment de Coldplay. »

Karen gloussa à ce rappel, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la distraire, pas maintenant qu'elle commençait à intégrer les implications de son admission pas-si-détachée. « Alors, euh, pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? »

On l'avait déjà prévenue, de ne pas poser de questions dont elle connaissait déjà les réponses. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose que Frank lui avait fait oublier, durant la courte période de temps qu'elle l'avait connu.

« Je voulais juste… Si je te revoyais, je voulais… » C'était son tour de chercher ses mots, et elle aurait juré qu'il y avait un nuage de rose sur ses joues, mais elle n'osait pas y regarder de trop près. « Je suis désolé, si je suis trop direct… C'est juste -

— Non, c'est okay. » _C'était_ trop, avait-elle envie de lui dire. Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles il pensait. « C'est juste, euh… Je ne suis juste pas ce genre de fille, tu vois ? Je ne cherche pas vraiment un coup d'un soir aux JO. »

Frank cligna des yeux, l'air presque… blessé ? Mais Karen savait que ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Ils connaissaient tous les deux le topo. Il y avait une réserve de capotes dans chaque salle de bains du Village, et les médias se faisaient une joie de faire le calcul par athlète, dépeignant les Jeux comme une sorte de frénésie lubrique. D'après ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa chambre à l'étage - bon Dieu, elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas sur son lit - l'estimation n'était pas tout à fait fausse.

Karen avait été si sûre qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus. Elle avait un genre de coup de cœur un peu dingue, et lui n'avait que ce besoin de tirer un coup. Il lui faisait juste du rentre-dedans, il n'était pas tout retourné à l'intérieur comme elle l'était. _Pas vrai ?_

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a un tas de ces filles dans le coin, tu sais, » ajouta-t-elle, en essayant de détendre l'ambiance. « Si c'est ce que tu cherches. Ma coloc est snowboardeuse, et ses amis sont -

— Ce n'est pas ça. » Les yeux de Frank n'avaient pas quitté les siens depuis ce qui semblait être un très long moment, et elle eut le souffle coupé quand il l'interrompit.

Elle tenta tout de même de garder un ton léger et taquin. « Non ? »

Frank ne se reprit pas, ne baissa même pas les yeux, et Karen se demanda sur combien d'autres choses elle s'était plantée. « Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, dit-il encore, en secouant la tête. Je ne cherchais même pas. Je t'ai juste… trouvée, tu te rappelles ? »

Comme si elle pouvait oublier. « Deux fois, maintenant.

— Ouais. » Il sourit doucement et elle chercha son souffle. « Deux fois. Et je -

— Hé Castle, tu regardes ou quoi ? » Une voix venue de l'autre côté de la pièce vint fracasser leur bulle, et Karen fut presque reconnaissante pour ce répit dans l'intensité rapidement croissante. Presque. « On arrive au meilleur moment ! »

Karen jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule à cette intervention, poussant un petit soupir en voyant l'écran. « Oh, j'aime bien le grand speech de Kurt Russel. »

Et ce sourire était de nouveau là, et lui fit se demander combien de temps Frank était resté assis ici, à attendre de lui parler pour la convaincre de faire une pause. « Allez viens, insista-t-il. C'est la meilleure scène. »

Cette fois, elle n'essaya même pas de protester.

Elle éteignit l'ordinateur et prit la main de Frank pour se lever. Plus tard, elle se demanderait si c'était à cet instant que c'était arrivé - si ce moment, tel qu'elle se le rappelait, était seulement arrivé. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment marqué une pause, main dans la main, avec des sourires identiques au coin des lèvres ? Avaient-ils pris un genre de décision, franchi une frontière invisible ? Est-ce que c'était _le _moment, ou seulement l'un d'entre eux ?

Deux des jeunes hommes sur le canapé se décalèrent pour faire de la place sans que Frank ait seulement besoin de demander, et la poitrine de Karen s'était resserrée sur ce qui semblait être un sentiment de fierté en le regardant leur taper dans le dos en guise de remerciement quand ils s'installèrent dans l'espace libéré.

Elle avait vu le film quelques fois - il n'y avait pas tant de films sur les Jeux Olympiques d'Hiver pour les soirées en équipe et les longs trajets en bus jusqu'aux compétitions - mais pour ce qu'elle en savait, cette fois-ci les Russes avaient gagné. L'espace sur le canapé était plus étroit qu'il ne l'avait semblé au début, et il était difficile de se concentrer avec la cuisse de Frank pressée contre la sienne, et son bras nonchalamment passé dans son dos. Si elle bougeait, elle pouvait le sentir juste derrière ses épaules, effleurer sa nuque. Quand l'horloge compta les dernières secondes du match final du film, Karen aurait juré pouvoir sentir les battements du cœur de Frank à travers sa cage thoracique. Ou peut-être était-ce le sien.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit juste au moment où l'équipe des USA célébrait la victoire miraculeuse, et où la plupart des hockeyeurs poussaient des cris de joie comme leurs contreparties à l'écran. « Hé, Russo ! »

Billy Russo fit son entrée en se pavanant comme s'il attendait une ovation, et pas seulement parce qu'il ramenait des cadeaux du McDonald's du Village Olympique - distribuant des cheeseburgers et des sachets de frites graisseux à ses coéquipiers comme un genre de Père Noël bienveillant. Karen fronça le nez à l'odeur, mais après des mois d'un régime alimentaire strictement limité, son estomac gronda tout de même.

Frank était le seul à ne pas avoir l'air heureux de le voir, se redressant légèrement d'une façon qui semblait presque défensive. Quand le regard de Billy tomba sur eux deux, assis sur le canapé, Karen pensa comprendre pourquoi. L'autre capitaine poussa gentiment un des gars hors du canapé pour prendre la place à côté de Frank, et les fixa avec un air intrigué qui vira au sourire flagorneur en l'espace de quelques secondes. Karen ne savait plus où se mettre, mais elle refusa de lui donner la satisfaction d'une réaction visible.

« Des frites, Frankie ? » Il tendit un sachet dans leur direction, semblant utiliser l'offre comme une chance de les étudier. Frank se contenta de grogner, et leva une main pour refuser. Quand Billy se tourna vers elle, Karen n'aurait pas su dire si c'était elle qui s'était calée plus près sous le bras tendu de Frank, ou si c'était Frank qui l'avait attirée à lui.

« Salut. Billy Russo.

— Karen Page. » Elle ne lui tendit pas la main. Billy ne sembla pas mal le prendre, tirant une frite du sachet et la lui tendant d'un air blasé. « Tu en veux ?

— Non merci. » Elle en avait vraiment envie. « Pas tant que je n'ai pas concouru. »

Il sourit, toujours avec cet air content de lui. « Patinage artistique, pas vrai ?

— Bien deviné, » répondit-elle en pointant son survêtement aux couleurs de l'équipe.

« Non, je suis sûr que j'ai entendu parler de toi, » insista-t-il. Il donnait l'impression à Karen d'être le genre de gars qui appréciait un peu trop d'avoir raison. « Vous vous en êtes bien tirés aujourd'hui.

— Alors tu n'as probablement pas entendu parler de moi. » C'était bien dans son habitude de jouer l'autocritique, mais cette fois c'était plus pour lui rabattre un peu le caquet.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec les gros bras ? » demanda Russo, qui continuait de les étudier tous les deux. Son regard sembla s'attarder sur le coin du canapé, où les doigts de Frank frôlaient à peine l'épaule de Karen, ou peut-être était-ce juste un tour de sa perception exacerbée. « Est-ce que vous autres snobinards des patinoires n'avez pas le reste de votre grosse compétition en équipe demain ?

— Gentil, Russo. » La voix de Frank sonnait différemment, et quand il resserra à nouveau son bras, Karen choisit de le voir comme un geste protecteur plutôt que possessif. La distinction était ténue, mais elle se rendit compte que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

« Si, mais ma camarade de chambrée m'a sexilée, pour le moment, » répondit-elle, appréciant l'expression de surprise momentanée sur le visage de Billy. « Frank a été assez gentil pour m'inviter à prendre part à la soirée film. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur la défensive, elle aussi. Elle pouvait encaisser les commentaires narquois, les regards graveleux, mais une part d'elle s'offusquait grandement de l'attitude de Billy envers Frank. Ils étaient supposés être coéquipiers, et elle savait qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de passif entre eux, mais la flamme compétitive qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'autre homme était sombre et presque sinistre.

« Oh vraiment ? » Il était pratiquement en train de ricaner. « Frankie et toi allez lui rendre la pareille après, en passant à l'action ? Ou tu es une reine des glaces même quand tu as enlevé les patins ?

— Ça _suffit_, Russo. » Cette fois l'émotion dans la voix de Frank était clairement identifiable. « Maintenant, tire-toi d'ici, on essaie de regarder un film.

— À ta guise. » Billy se leva pour partir et désigna la télé, où le générique de fin commençait, quoique ses yeux étaient fixés sur Karen. « Mais le rencard est fini, Frankie. Mieux vaut la ramener à la maison avant le couvre-feu. »

Frank ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. « Prends ta bouffe avec toi, aussi. » De sa main libre, il referma le sac en papier de McDonalds et le jeta contre la poitrine de son coéquipier. « On n’a même pas encore joué un match, personne n'a besoin de ces saletés. »

La plupart des gars dans le salon avaient discrètement suivi leur échange au lieu de regarder le film, et Karen remarqua que quelques-uns d'entre eux reposaient leur nourriture d'un air coupable au moment où Billy claqua la porte derrière lui. L'un d'eux se leva pour prendre la télécommande, pour revenir au menu de la télé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Frank, tendu comme un arc à côté d'elle.

« Désolé pour ça, » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents après une profonde respiration.

« Ça va, » assura-t-elle. Elle tendit une main, comme en auto-pilote, pour la poser sur le genou de Frank, lui donner une tape qu'elle espérait rassurante. « Pas la première fois que je rencontre un connard de hockeyeur. »

Plusieurs des joueurs protestèrent à sa déclaration, mais Karen ne les entendit qu'à peine, uniquement fixée sur la façon dont Frank semblait se relaxer sous ses doigts.

« Hé, y a une copie de _Moi, Tonya_ ici, » annonça le garçon qui tripatouillait la télécommande en brandissant un DVD. « Castle, tu crois qu'on a le temps pour un de plus ?

— C'est ton père ou quoi ? » intervint un autre joueur depuis le sol, mais la plupart de l'équipe le regardait avec respect.

Frank, de son côté, était encore en train de regarder Karen. Elle le savait avant même de se tourner vers lui, pouvait le sentir sur sa joue comme une caresse. Quand elle se tourna pour voir par elle-même, il la regardait comme si cela ne dépendait que d'elle, comme si la requête était sa meilleure option pour lui demander de rester.

Une part d'elle était encore toute retournée par l'interprétation froide de Billy, qui avait été un peu trop près de taper dans le mille, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'agisse seulement de lui donner tort. Mais elle se pelotonna tout de même un peu plus près, en acquiesçant d'un minuscule hochement de tête. Que ce fut la réponse qu'il attendait, ou simplement le signal qui le tira de sa rêverie, il s'était tourné vers le reste de la pièce avec un sourire. « Tant que vous vous ramenez demain aux échauffements, bande de crapules, je suis okay.

— J'ai entendu dire que c'était vraiment bien, » ajouta Karen, avec autant de détachement que possible.

Tandis que les garçons s'agitaient et changeaient de fauteuils, Frank se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas regarder ton programme court encore quelques fois ?

— Nan, » contra-t-elle, avec un sourire, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle sentit la chair de poule se propager sur son cou. « Je veux voir ce qui arrive. »

Elle désigna la télé du menton, et tenta en vain de ravaler un sourire quand la main de Frank vint enfin se poser tout de bon sur son épaule, l'attirant encore plus près. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir son air ravi qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.

Le film concernait la discipline de Karen, et non celle de Frank, mais à la consternation de Karen, il s'avéra que c'était tout sauf apaisant. Elle tressaillit devant la violence, et plus encore devant les scènes de patinage, grimaçant à chaque minute comme la personnalité la plus controversée de l'histoire de son sport se forgeait le pire genre de réputation. Ce film était, sous le prisme de l'anxiété de Karen, une mise en garde, une incitation à se méfier des autres.

Mais Frank semblait en apprécier chaque minute. « Comment vous apprenez tous ces trucs ? » s'émerveilla-t-il dans sa barbe quand le personnage de Margot Robbie réussit un triple axel pour la première fois. « Comment vous faites ne serait-ce que pour commencer ?

— On tombe. Beaucoup, » répondit-elle avec amertume. C'était sa réponse toute faite pour la presse, qui suffisait généralement également pour les non-journalistes, mais après un moment elle s'aperçut que Frank la regardait toujours, attendant la suite.

« Mais on continue d'essayer, encore et encore, » expliqua-t-elle, à voix basse pour ne pas déranger ceux qui regardaient encore le film. « On recommence tellement de fois que finalement, les muscles savent ce qu'ils ont à faire sans qu'il y ait besoin de leur dire, et le cerveau oublie d'avoir peur. »

Il acquiesça pensivement, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de sensé, et se retourna vers l'écran. Pendant un moment, elle le regarda plutôt que le film, étudiant le pli au coin de son œil, les fils d'argent dans sa barbe.

Ses paupières commençaient à lui sembler lourdes, et le bras de Frank était tiède autour d'elle. Que ce soit dû à l'épuisement ou à sa réticence à continuer de combattre son attraction envers lui, Karen sentit une part d'elle céder, et elle inclina la tête pour la reposer sur l'épaule de Frank, en prenant une profonde inspiration qui sentait le pin et le cuir et le réconfort.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvint était Frank tournant la tête vers elle, si proche que ses lèvres vinrent effleurer son front.

* * *

**Suite du troisième jour**

Foggy et elle doivent passer en second pour le programme libre en équipe, alors elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour se reprendre après les échauffements. Mais elle le voit grimacer du coin de l'œil quand le couple français tombe lors de leur première combinaison et d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est ce qui la rend suffisamment maîtresse d'elle-même pour se souvenir de son rôle dans leur partenariat.

« Hé, on ne pense pas à hier, » prévient-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en train de perdre les pédales qu'elle ne peut pas le soutenir. « Tu vas y arriver. _On_ va y arriver. »

Après un autre moment de silence, elle se tourne pour évaluer sa réaction, et ses sourcils sont remontés quasiment à la naissance de ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'ouvrir pour dire à quel point tu préfères ce programme-là, en plus. »

Foggy aboie un rire soulagé qui résonne si bruyamment que les autres couples se tournent vers eux avec des moues désapprobatrices.

« Merci mon Dieu, soupire-t-il. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir faire venir le médecin avec des sels juste parce que tu as croisé le regard de Frank Castle. »

Elle rit et lui donne un léger coup de coude, alors même qu'elle se rend compte qu'il a tort. Elle a à peine regardé dans la direction de Frank depuis que Foggy l'a désigné du doigt, trop nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer son regard et d'y voir quelque chose qui la déconcentrerait encore davantage.

Mais peut-être, ne cesse de la harceler une part de son cerveau, peut-être est-ce là le problème.

Alors elle prend une grande inspiration et se tourne pour regarder l'endroit que Foggy a pointé plus tôt. Et il est là. Le reste du monde s'efface - ou revient au premier plan, peut-être.

Frank est là, et il regarde droit dans sa direction. Tout comme la nuit dernière, tout comme la nuit d'avant à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Il la regarde comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, comme s'il avait attendu patiemment quelque chose qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il voulait.

Il la regarde comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné quelque chose.

Quand leurs regards se croisent, il sourit, et le plomb au creux de son estomac se dissipe en quelque chose d'aérien, le rush familier d'adrénaline mélangé avec une émotion entièrement nouvelle.

Elle avait le cœur coincé dans la gorge depuis qu'ils avaient reçu le coup de fil un mois plus tôt. Ce n'est que ces derniers jours, semble-t-il, qu'elle a réappris à respirer normalement. Alors elle inspire à fond, rend son sourire à Frank, et prend la main de son partenaire avec plus de confiance qu'elle n'en a ressenti depuis que leur avion a atterri en Corée. Peut-être plus qu'elle n'en a jamais ressenti.

« On va y arriver, » dit-elle encore à Foggy, et cette fois elle le pense vraiment, elle a des papillons dans la poitrine et des souvenirs qui amènent un sourire à ses lèvres. « On est là, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire que c'est ce qui doit être. »

* * *

**Suite du deuxième jour**

Tout à coup, quelqu'un était en train de lui taper dans le pied.

« On se réveille, princesse ! »

Karen souleva la tête de l'épaule de Frank, clignant des yeux pour chasser le sommeil et la confusion jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte où elle était, et avec qui. Le mouvement le fit remuer lui aussi, et elle l'observa une seconde tandis qu'il se réveillait, plissant des yeux fatigués, la saluant d'un « Hé » rauque et d'un faible sourire.

Avant qu'elle puisse s'emballer, cependant - en pensant à Frank au réveil et aux différents contextes dans lesquels la situation pourrait se présenter - un raclement de gorge exagéré acheva de les éveiller pleinement et ils se tournèrent vers leur réveil humain.

« Hé, Jess, » bâilla Karen, ignorant consciencieusement le rictus entendu sur le visage de sa camarade.

« Désolée d'avoir monopolisé la chambre. » Elle n'avait pas l'air désolée le moins du monde mais Karen n'était pas du genre à juger, du moins à voix haute, et quand elle vérifia son téléphone elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il était encore une heure à peu près décente. « On va aller tenir éveillés les Canadiens pour un moment, alors elle est tout à toi.

— Merci.

— Enfin, tu as l'air plutôt à ton aise ici, mais -

— Non ! » répliqua instinctivement Karen, et elle sentit Frank se tendre à côté d'elle. « Je veux dire, Foggy nous a inscrits pour la séance d'entraînement tôt demain matin. Il faut que j'aille me coucher.

— C'est parce que Foggy est un crétin, » dit simplement Jess. « Tu devrais lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

— Pas tant qu'on n’a pas concouru, » entonna à nouveau Karen, et Jess se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira, avec la brute ? »

Karen lui lança un regard plein de reproche, mais Frank répondit avant qu'elle puisse répliquer.

« Ouais, je peux la raccompagner. » Sa voix ensommeillée évoquait du miel sur du gravier, et Karen dut lutter contre une soudaine envie de presser les lèvres contre sa gorge. Mais Jess resta impassible, la regardant ostensiblement, attendant qu'elle réponde par elle-même.

« Oui, ça ira, merci, _Jessica_, » dit-elle en roulant exagérément des yeux. « Passe une bonne nuit.

— Oh, j'y compte bien. » Sa camarade repartit avec un autre rictus, sans prêter attention aux regards admiratifs des quelques traînards qui avaient reconnu la présence d'une quadruple médaille d'or. Karen la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte, et puis elle n'eut plus rien à faire que se tourner et gérer la façon dont son cœur était pratiquement en train de se marteler un chemin hors de sa poitrine en réponse à la proximité de Frank.

Mais lui était déjà dans l'action, dégageant le bras de son épaule et se penchant pour remettre ses chaussures. « Prête à partir ?

— Ouais. » Elle fit jouer son cou pour se débarrasser du torticolis et traversa la pièce pour récupérer l'ordi d'Ellison, ignorant soigneusement les sifflets des hockeyeurs restants quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il partait avec elle.

Quand ils atteignirent le couloir, le silence de la nuit les enveloppa, en dépit des sons des premières célébrations dans le lointain. Frank lui prit le sac de l'ordinateur pour le passer à son épaule. Trop fatiguée pour protester à voix haute, elle tendit mollement la main pour le lui reprendre et attrapa ses doigts qui reposaient sur le dessus du sac.

Lui tenir la main lui procura un genre de frisson juvénile, et Karen dut se livrer à quelques exercices mentaux pour se convaincre qu'entrelacer leurs doigts dans un couloir sombre et désert ne comptait pour rien, en particulier s'il n'y avait personne pour le voir. En plus, pensa-t-elle, elle venait juste de s'endormir sur son épaule. Se tenir la main n'était rien en comparaison.

C'est Frank qui rompit le silence, d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait compris que ce moment était délicat, en quelque sorte. « Encore désolé pour les gars. Et Billy.

— Non, c'est rien. Je me suis bien amusée. » Elle ne mentait pas. En dépit de la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis, elle se sentait détendue, au niveau des épaules, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis peut-être des années. « Désolée pour Jess.

— Eh, elle n'a pas tort. » Il rit. « Je suis un genre de brute.

— C'est un horrible mot. » Karen lui serra la main par réflexe, et hoqueta quand il resserra sa prise.

« C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et souhaita en silence que celui-ci soit du genre lent. Soudain le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était compté, et elle n'était pas prête à voir venir la fin du décompte. « Alors quoi, tu casses juste la gueule à des types ?

— Enfin, ce n'est plus comme c'était dans les années 80, » répondit-il, semblant ne pas remarquer son trouble. « Il faut aussi que je patine et que je marque.

— Bien sûr.

— Mais ouais, en gros. Billy les chauffe, et je les démonte. »

_Évidemment _c'est ce que fait Billy, pensa Karen, sourcils froncés, tandis qu'elle pressait le bouton de son étage. « Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

— À moins de mal cogner sur le casque. » Il laissa alors tomber la main de Karen et leva la sienne, avec un sourire qui était presque une grimace, pour lui présenter ses jointures marbrées. L'une d'elles était assurément tordue, même à ses yeux néophytes, comme si peut-être elle avait été mal guérie, des années plus tôt.

Karen inhala vivement entre ses dents, jetant à Frank un bref regard plein de compassion. Et puis, quelque chose se produisit. Elle chercherait quoi blâmer plus tard - l'heure tardive, l'espace restreint, l'adrénaline des Jeux - mais vraiment, c'était juste un autre point de rupture, un pas supplémentaire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire. Elle prit sa main meurtrie dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, pressant le plus léger des baisers sur les phalanges osseuses avec lesquelles il assénait la justice, et observant son visage tandis qu'il hoquetait de surprise et retenait son souffle.

Elle ne savait pas trop combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que le _ding _de l'ascenseur ne vienne ruiner le moment, mais elle penserait plus tard au cliché qu'elle avait dû représenter à cet instant où elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait, yeux écarquillés et prenant la fuite.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. » Il n'y avait qu'une courte distance entre l'ascenseur et sa porte, et Frank suivit, portant son sac ainsi que toutes ses inquiétudes.

« Karen ! »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire cela, pensa-t-elle, l'esprit en ébullition, elle ne l'avait jamais su. Elle avait traversé cet aspect de la vie comme une somnambule depuis ses huit ans, zappant les rendez-vous et les bals du lycée en faveur des compétitions de patinage. Elle avait été absente le jour de la distribution du manuel, celui qui vous explique quoi faire quand quelqu'un vous plaît à tel point que vous avez la sensation que le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler là tout de suite et que ça ne serait rien, tant que vous êtes dans les bras de cette personne.

« Karen, attends ! » Mais le monde n'était pas en train de s'écrouler. Et l'aboutissement de toute une vie de travail l'attendait le lendemain. C'était l'opposé d'un coup de chance.

Frank lui prit tout de même la main, et elle laissa ses doigts se refermer sur les siens l'espace d'une seconde. Dans l'élan du geste elle se retourna vers lui, mais ne put se contraindre à le regarder en face.

« Je suis désolée, » mentit-elle en s'adressant à ses chaussures.

« Pas moi, » répondit-il, et Karen poussa un soupir qui n'avait pas le droit d'être dû au soulagement. « J'ai passé la soirée à devoir m'empêcher de t'embrasser.

— Vraiment ? »

Il la pressa contre la porte avec un regard si profond qu'il semblait presque affamé. « Ouais. » Il fallut presque une minute à Karen pour se rappeler comment respirer.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant _voulu_ quelque chose - et plus longtemps encore depuis la dernière fois où c'était sans rapport avec le sport. La nature du patinage en couple signifiait que parfois on oubliait ce que c'était que de vouloir des choses pour soi.

Et Karen était certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'envie, ce désir viscéral pour un homme comme Frank, qui l'embrasserait comme une femme.

Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, attendant son signal, et dieu, comme elle avait envie de l'embrasser, elle aussi, pleinement, pour de vrai. Mais - « Quand même, je ne peux pas… Je suis désolée. »

Il lui sourit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue correctement, mais recula, juste assez pour qu'elle ne puisse plus sentir son souffle synchronisé avec le sien. « Pas avant que tu aies concouru, pas vrai ? »

Les joues de Karen s'enflammèrent, pour peut-être la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, un peu tristement.

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. » Frank perçut la mélancolie dans sa voix, peut-être même mieux qu'elle, et il fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

Il n'était pas possible d'expliquer tout ce qui la retenait : le chaos qui, elle en était certaine, serait inévitable dans cette situation, ses peurs que le patinage ait anéanti sa vie personnelle d'une manière permanente. Et même si cela était possible, Karen ne savait pas si elle aurait le cœur de le lui expliquer, à lui.

Mais elle lui devait bien au moins une sorte d'explication. « Je ne mentais pas que je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille, Frank. Ce n'était pas juste manière, tu vois ? Je ne suis vraiment pas cette fille. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais fait ça et je ne peux pas te donner… »

Elle s'arrêta net, secouant la tête avec embarras. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé quoi que ce soit, pas vraiment, mais toutes ses présomptions anxieuses étaient remontées. Mais ensuite la main de Frank vint se poser sur sa joue, la faisant gentiment pivoter face à lui.

« Hé. » C'était un souffle plutôt qu'un mot, et elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour éviter que sa déception ne vire aux larmes.

« Tu as déjà fait une mauvaise chute sur la glace ? Tu sais, quand tu es vraiment sonnée ? » C'était si éloigné de ce qu'elle s'était attendue à l'entendre dire que le nœud de stress derrière ses poumons se défit.

« Ouais. » Karen se souvenait de la première fois que Foggy et elle avait tenté l'audacieux saut lancé qui était maintenant la pièce maîtresse de leur programme libre. Enfin, plus exactement, elle se souvenait de la visite à l'hôpital qui avait suivi.

« Tu te rappelles ce moment, où ta vision revient à la normale, tes oreilles cessent de bourdonner et le monde revient autour de toi ? » La voix de Frank était apaisante, et quand elle se sentit capable de croiser son regard sans se décomposer sous ses yeux, il était la personne la plus sincère qu'elle ait jamais vue, juste devant elle.

« Ta tête te fait un mal de chien, et tu as l'impression que tes yeux vont exploser, mais au moins tout est toujours là, tu sais ? »

Karen acquiesça silencieusement cette fois, ne sachant pas trop où il allait en venir et pourtant submergée par l'anticipation, en attente de… quelque chose, pour quoi elle n'était même pas sûre d'être prête.

« Ces derniers mois ont été… J'étais tellement paumé, Karen, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte à quel point. »

Elle repensa alors à cet article sur sa retraite imminente, à la façon dont il spéculait sur l'impact émotionnel qu'une carrière interrompue pouvait avoir sur un joueur, et plus particulièrement sur un joueur aussi talentueux - et perturbé - que Frank Castle, "Le Punisher". Quand elle se sentit assez brave pour le regarder de plus près, elle eut presque l'impression d'être capable de lire ces phrases qui parlaient d'une "détermination implacable" et d'une "ambition contrecarrée" dans les rides autour de ses yeux.

« C'est à peine si je me rappelle le vol jusqu'ici, l'installation, tout ça, » admit Frank, détournant les yeux une seconde avant de soutenir à nouveau son regard. « Et puis, tu étais là, devant moi.

— Frank… » Il ferma les yeux une seconde quand elle prononça son nom, et elle se demanda s'il était possible pour un cœur de s'emballer et de se briser en même temps. Dans ce temps de battement, elle le regarda prendre une inspiration, comme s'il se préparait à quelque chose.

« Je ne te demande rien, Karen. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me promettes ce soir, ou demain, ou le restant de nos vies ou la moindre seconde. » Ces simples mots tombés de ses lèvres firent flageoler les genoux de Karen et dans un flash, elle entrevit tout ce dont il parlait. « Si c'est juste au revoir, je comprends. Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je sais quel genre de vie on mène, et c'est okay. »

À un moment ou un autre, elle devait lui avoir pris les mains, et elle les serra plus fort tandis qu'il poursuivait, essayant d'imprimer ses émotions inavouées dans ses paumes et la pulpe de ses doigts.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu saches ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai besoin que tu saches que mes oreilles bourdonnaient, depuis longtemps. Et toi… Tu as ramené le monde autour de moi. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien dire à une déclaration pareille ? Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était une allumette, et que le moindre mot tombé de ses lèvres risquait d'être l'étincelle qui l'enflammerait pour de bon. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était impossible mais aussi inévitable. La contradiction ne pouvait être que combustible.

Et Frank, doux et gentil et qui lui souriait encore, était prêt à repartir avec son cœur entre les mains parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à le porter pour lui.

« Merci, Karen. » Il lui tendit le sac et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Doux, mais qu'elle ressentit comme une brûlure. « Bonne chance demain. »

C'est en le voyant partir qu'elle réagit. _Les muscles savent ce qu'ils ont à faire sans qu'il y ait besoin de leur dire_. Elle se rappela ses mots, plus tôt dans la soirée, tandis que ses pieds la portaient jusqu'à lui._ Et le cerveau oublie d'avoir peur_.

« Hé, Frank ? »

Il se retourna juste au moment où elle arrivait à son niveau, mais l'attrapa comme s'il l'avait attendue, enroulant les bras étroitement autour de sa taille. Les mains de Karen se portèrent à ses joues et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.

Un baiser chaste, en théorie, ça avait été le plan de Karen mais après juste quelques secondes Frank émit un bruit venu du fond de la gorge qui la poussa à glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux et la langue dans sa bouche avec avidité. Il répondit avec la même intensité, en la plaquant contre un mur et ils s'enlacèrent au milieu du couloir. Karen avait eu envie de l'embrasser depuis vingt-quatre heures, se rendit-elle compte, et elle ne s'était quand même pas attendue à ça, à la façon dont la main de Frank s'agrippait au dos de sa veste, la façon dont elle se sentait fondre quand leurs langues se rencontraient.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre haleine, le souffle court, les yeux de Frank étaient plus sombres qu'elle ne les lui avait encore vus, et, de manière compréhensible, plein de questions.

« Alors pour -

— Je sais. C'est juste - j'en avais juste envie. » Elle était faible, hypocrite, et elle s'en fichait complètement. « On n'a qu'à dire que c'est pour porter chance ?

— Ouais, d'accord. » Il sourit à nouveau, de toutes ses dents cette fois, et elle sentit son pouce tracer des figures au creux de ses reins. « Il t'en faut encore ? De la chance, je veux dire. »

Karen leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était bien trop proche pour qu'elle résiste à un autre moment de faiblesse. Elle plaqua les lèvres contre les siennes une fois de plus, savourant chaque seconde avant de repartir vers sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, Frank. » Elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas lui dire au revoir, tandis qu'elle ramassait son sac abandonné et tâtonnait avec ses clés. Il avait dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas, mais après ce baiser, elle ne voulait pas les faire mentir tous les deux.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle entende sa voix étranglée, le sourire toujours audible quoiqu'elle n'ose pas se retourner, pour ne pas risquer de perdre son sang-froid. « Bonne nuit, Karen. »

* * *

**Suite du troisième jour**

Karen avait entendu d'autres patineurs parler du programme "de toute une vie", mais elle n'avait jamais compris ce que cela voulait dire, jusqu'à cet instant où ils terminent leur programme libre. C'est pratiquement parfait. Foggy réussit ses transitions, elle réussit ses atterrissages, et quand ils prennent la pose finale, parfaitement calée sur la dernière note de la musique, ils marquent un temps pour le spectacle - et pètent un câble aussitôt après. Elle lui saute dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'elle entend leurs équipiers les acclamer depuis le banc.

« On a réussi ! » Elle tient Foggy à bout de bras, et laisse béer sa mâchoire quand il lui répète la même chose. Béni soit-il, pense-t-elle, pour ne pas avoir l'air surpris le moins du monde.

Leur premier salut se fait du côté des juges, et elle lève les yeux pour regarder au-dessus de leur table, juste un instant, mais c'est assez pour voir Frank debout en train d'applaudir et de porter une main à sa bouche pour pousser un coup de sifflet qu'elle est persuadée d'entendre.

Ils se tournent et saluent une fois, deux fois, trois fois - chaque fois en se serrant la main dans une affirmation silencieuse - avant de se retourner une dernière fois et de saluer la foule qui les acclame avec excitation. C'est alors qu'elle se rend vraiment compte, et un grand sourire se fait jour sur son visage, un sourire bien réel. Karen pense que c'est peut-être le premier depuis un bon moment, mais elle regarde à nouveau dans les gradins pour croiser le regard de Frank, et réalise que ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai.

David et Sarah passent ensuite avec un de leurs programmes brillants et l'équipe récupère l'argent, ce qui est vraiment le mieux qu'ils pouvaient espérer, au vu de la discipline et de la composition historique de l'équipe canadienne. La nuit passe en un coup de vent après ça, tandis qu'ils prennent des selfies et transmettent la bonne nouvelle aux amis et à la famille restés à la maison, regardent leurs comptes sur les réseaux sociaux exploser quand les résultats parviennent sur internet.

La cérémonie de remise des médailles est encore plus incroyable, pleine de larmes et d'étreintes et d'interviews dans différents langages. Tout le monde avait raison au sujet de la sensation d'avoir une médaille Olympique autour du cou, approuvent Karen et ses coéquipiers, lourde des années de travail qu'il a fallu pour la décrocher, mais brillante comme les sourires qui commencent à leur brûler les pommettes.

Le stade est à peu près vide quand les gagnants se retrouvent finalement en un seul groupe, prêts à fêter ça, la tête dans les nuages, et juste au moment où Karen prend un moment pour réfléchir aux quelques choses qui pourraient rendre cette soirée encore meilleure, l'une d'elles apparaît derrière elle.

« Hé, Kar. » Foggy pointe quelque chose dans son dos, et elle se retourne pour Frank appuyé contre un mur du stade, l'air bien trop heureux pour un homme qui doit avoir attendu des heures.

Elle s'avance vers lui, lentement au début, hésitante, mais gagne en vitesse jusqu'à quasiment courir dans ses bras. La lueur dans ses yeux lui rappelle sa médaille, et aussi que son cerveau ne s'est toujours pas souvenu d'avoir peur. Peut-être, pense Karen pour la première fois, peut-être parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

« Félicitations. » Frank lui passe un bras autour de sa taille et enroule l'autre derrière sa tête, étouffant le mot dans ses cheveux. Il résonne différemment, venant de lui plutôt que de ses coéquipiers ou de la cohorte des reporters. « C'était incroyable.

— Merci, » souffle-t-elle en réponse. Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle est sûre qu'il peut l'entendre. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre mais figés dans le temps. « Merci d'être venu. »

Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour remarquer, la veille, combien être dans les bras de Frank semble _juste_, comme si elle s'y trouvait depuis toujours. C'est presque comme se trouver sur la glace, ce sentiment d'appartenance qu'elle a rarement ressenti ailleurs. Bien des qualificatifs difficiles s'appliquent en cet instant - nouveau, inconnu, inattendu - mais également familier, et réconfortant, d'une façon à laquelle Karen ne s'était jamais attendue. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et se détache de lui pour le voir la regarder avec un air rêveur.

« Alors écoute, » commence Frank, presque nerveux, « je sais que tu as encore la compétition individuelle, mais je me demandais… »

Karen l'interrompt avec un baiser, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour passer les bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser profondément. Il ne perd pas une seconde - encore une fois, c'est comme s'il avait été préparé pour elle - avant de répondre, et elle soupire à nouveau à la façon dont ses lèvres semblent avoir mémorisé les siennes.

Mais après un instant, Frank se détache brusquement avec un _smack _audible qui serait embarrassant si Karen pouvait seulement se rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans le stade. « Tu sais, j'allais juste demander si peut-être tu voulais venir dîner avec moi ou quoi. » Son sourire est bien trop large pour que la taquinerie fonctionne, et il ne la trompe pas une seconde.

«Oh mon Dieu, » gémit Karen, en levant les yeux au ciel au grand amusement de Frank. Il lui embrasse les fossettes, et elle oublie pour un instant que ses joues lui font vraiment mal maintenant à force de sourire.

« Mais bon, tant qu'on est là, poursuit-il. On a notre premier match éliminatoire demain. Alors peut-être un de plus pour porter chance ? »

Karen lui donne une tape amusée sur le bras, mais s'offre tout de même à lui, en sachant bien qu'elle le fera autant de fois qu'il le demandera.

Ce baiser dure assez longtemps pour que ses coéquipiers commencent à siffler et à protester gaiement, mais quand elle l'interrompt finalement, elle ne se trouve pas gênée le moins du monde. Pour l'instant, elle peut à peine détacher son attention de Frank, juste devant elle, chaud et solide et toujours avec un sourire incrédule sur ses lèvres légèrement enflées.

Karen se délecte de son expression sonnée, le poids triomphant de sa réussite pressé entre eux deux. Elle avait raison, se rend-elle compte, deux nuits plus tôt, quand il lui avait semblé que le monde entier s'ouvrait à elle pour la première fois. C'est à ça que ressemble la victoire.


End file.
